To kill Astrid
by captainfalcon099
Summary: this is a three part story about jealousy and murder this story is not connected to any other story in any way
1. to kill astrid part 1

It was a stormy day and ruffnut sat in her window seal watching it rain and thinking about the incident. It was exactly ten years ago before astrid it happened. Ruffnut was six and had no problem's except for the occasional outbreak of cootie's. Ruff sat on the swing her father had built her in the front of the house, watching everyone walk bye. She never cared about anybody walking bye except for one person. Hiccup and she only cared for hiccup when he was walking with other's such as friend's, neighbor's and even parent's. ruff's knuckles turned white at the sight of her hiccup with other's. Even though she had never spoke to him once. Skipping forward to year twelve ruffnut still sat on that swing, but only taller and had a slight deal more problem's. like hiccup walking down the street with the new girl astrid. Yes hiccup had paid no attention to ruff nor anybody else. Hiccup a steadily growing fascination for astrid the new girl. Ruff thought to her self, why can't he like me, she has blonde hair I have blonde hair. And she's so short where as I'm much taller and would be able to reach anything for hiccup. The growing rage bubbled in heart chest. To year fourteen, ruff's swing had since broke so she sat in the grass watching a awkwardly beautiful hiccup and a horrible witch astrid. Hiccup now had become full blown obsessed with astrid. With every sentence having the word astrid in it. One day ruff was hanging from a tree branch in her front yard as she witnessed astrid kiss hiccup on the cheek while walking bye. The hate inside if ruffnut had overflown. That was it she decided now trying to make a plan to kill astrid. The plan was simple she thought to her self with a wicked smile. Take astrid to cliff's on outskirts of berk on a friendly meeting. While her back is turned push her off, no one can survive that she thought. 


	2. to kill astrid part 2

Ruffnut waited in the doorway for astrid to walk bye without hiccup. A couple hour's later astrid came strolling down the walkway. This was ruff's chance, she ran out of the doorway and up to the passing astrid. And politely said, hey astrid wanna go to the cliff's with me? Astrid had a thinking look about her and said sure why not. So they began to walk up to the cliff top's, astrid not knowing of her impending doom, and ruffnut going through the plan in her thought's. once they made it to the top of the cliff's astrid said isn't it amazing, ruff said what's amazing? Just everything you know how it all works. As astrid stood back to ruff, ruffnut began to bring her arm's out to push astrid. Astrid turned around suddenly and said ruff I have something to tell you, ruff quickly put her arm's down. What is it ruff said, I want to break up with hiccup she said. Then do it ruff said, but I don't think could handle it astrid said. Well can't you keep him untill somebody else come's along ruffnut said trying to make conversation before the push. But somebody is already there astrid said, who is it then ruffnut nut hissed getting fed up with all the talking. It's you astrid said kissing ruffnut, ruffnut was shocked in a mix of emotion's. sixty percent was endorphin's rushing, and the other forty jealousy. Soon the forty grew to ninety percent and the one hundred. In raged with jealousy she broke away from the kiss and shoved astrid with all of her mite off the edge. Watching astrid's eye's turn from bliss to terror as she fell to her death. Ruff quickly looked over the edge to see astrid body riddled with impact wound's wash up against the massive rock. With a lifeless look in her eye ruffnut quickly turned and fled from the scene. Running all the way to hiccup's house slamming on his door. Once he finally opened the door she dove in his arm's and said, it's astrid she must have fallen. What hiccup said, looking at ruffnut confused, on the cliff's ruff yelled. Let's go hiccup pulled ruffnut with him, now exactly where at hiccup said, ruff pointed over to the edge where she had pushed astrid. 


	3. to kill astrid part finale

Fast forward to year sixteen or the present, ruffnut sat in the window seal crying, only being interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. She opened the door saying, ruffnut berk's best psychologist, but this time it wasn't some someone who was depressed about the harvest, it was hiccup. Oh hiccup what can I do for you she said, hiccup looked up in tear's and said I need help. With what ruff said in sympathetic tone, with forgetting astrid hiccup yelped, a massive pain appeared in ruffnut's head, knowing it was from the memories she said come in. After Hour's of talking ruffnut said it sound's like you don't need me just some time alone, hiccup moped out the door only saying thank's. later that day ruff had an idea that could help hiccup, so she ran to hiccup's house slamming on the door reminiscent of the scene two year's ago. But no one answered the door so she checked to see if was locked, she twisted the handle on the door hearing it click and open. Walking through the doorway to hiccup's room in utter shock of the image in front of her, hiccup was laying quietly in a nicely made bed with both of his wrist slit from end to end. Still in shock ruffnut ran out of the house to the cliff's where she had pushed astrid off, and stood there thinking to her self. I killed her for no better reason but for over a boy, and now I made hiccup kill him self. A tear dropped from her right eye as she said, I...I don't deserve to live either. Then she threw her cold body into the jagged rock's and ice water below. On the fall down she thought I hope the world become's a better place with one less person like me in it. 


End file.
